The End
by PresidentLord Excellent
Summary: This is the story of how The End has began, changing the lives of many individuals. This is their story, a quest to destroy The Throne once and for all.
1. Interdimensional Police Department Logs

**The End**

 _Interdimensional Police Department Logs_

-Log 1: Rogue-

I can't believe that I've been promoted to Captain! All my hard work and years of showing up early have finally payed off. My new job starts tomorrow, and I'm gonna be the best head of the I.D.P.D. yet!

-Log 2: Rogue-

I've been captain for one week now. I have spiced up the headquarters with some nice potted plants and fountains. I have also hired a new branch of researchers for the labs. They are called "The Necromancers" I hired them to start doing research on using leftover nuclear waste from some of our plants. I'm no scientist, but I think it might be able to be used as a new form of power.

-Log 3: Rogue-

We have officially started work on the new power plant, dubbed "The Nuclear Throne". If it works correctly, I will be remembered for all of history. I have also hired a new assistant. He's not very bright, but he makes up for that in brawn. I'm not a small woman, but this guy towers over me. On a side note, The Necromancers think they could actually create basic life forms from this nuclear waste as well.

-Log 4: Rogue-

Finally, after months of failed attempts, research, and building, The Nuclear Throne has been completed. It has been put in its own separate room, for viewing. Also, I can't believe the Necromancers have actually created a multi-celled organism, which they call "Freaks". I have also discovered that my new assistant throws wild parties. He told me that in celebration of the Throne being completed, he's going to hold one in the Throne Room. I feel like it might be wrong, but I have never been to a real party myself. I'm undecided on whether I should allow it.

-Log 5: Rogue-

Against my better judgement, I have allowed the party to commence. It's going to be tonight, but I don't really know if I'll go or not. I do have a lot of work to do, but, it would be really interesting to finally go to a party. The scientists in the lab have begun working on a super-soldier, which should take out the enemies of the I.D.P.D. They call him the Lil' Hunter.

-Log 6: Rogue-

Something terrible has happened. During the party, my assistant had one too many drinks. He said, and I quote, "The Throne **is** a Throne, right? Then it should be sat on. Before I realized what was happening, he climbed on top of the throne, and sat down on one of the tubes. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he's about 350 pounds, pure muscle. He bent the tube, which broke and sprayed chemical waste all over his body. He is currently in the hospital, recovering. I hope he'll be alright.

-Log 7: Rogue-

Miraculously, my assistant has totally recovered. I don't know how it didn't kill him, but he seems to be alright. On a side note, the Freaks that the necromancers have created have mutated, and grown sharp teeth. The necromancers have placed them in large class tubes, which they have assured me that they will never be able to break through.

-Log 8: Rogue-

Although my assistant has recovered physically, something is still wrong with him. He is much colder, making jokes at other people's expense, pushing people out of his way, and he has developed a very short temper, leading to violent anger outbursts. Someone accidentally lost one of his reports, and he punched them so hard he broke their arm. They should recover, but I wonder what's next. Even though he is cruel to everyone, for some reason, everyone seems to like him more and more. I'm not sure what's going on, exactly. I may consult the necromancers.

-Log 9: Rogue-

I can't believe this. I am seething with rage. Somehow, my (old) assistant has been promoted to captain. Meanwhile, I have been demoted to a basic desk job. I went to my boss, thinking it was a mistake, however, he acted like nothing was wrong. When I protested, he responded with: " get back to your desk before I have you escorted out with security." Something is seriously wrong here.

-Log 10: Rogue-

Today, the freaks managed to break out of their supposedly escape-proof glass chambers, attacking multiple necromancers. No one was seriously hurt, but nobody seems to be concerned. Also, my new "boss" is totally abusing his power. He is doing absolutely zero work, just sitting at his desk all day while barking orders at his assistants. While I was throwing away some garbage, I noticed a strange, unmarked canister in the dumpster behind his office. I will look into it.

-Log 11: Rogue-

I have discovered that the new captain has been putting some chemical into the air conditioning system. I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to make everyone do what he says. I have began to plan an uprising. Even if nobody helps, I'm getting out of here before things get any worse.

-Log 12: Rogue-

It's been done. I have stolen some experimental technology from the labs, putting a class three bounty on my head. I stole the Rogue Rifle, experimental Blast armor, and the portal strike. i still barely know how to work any of them, but I guess I'll have to figure it out. I can see a portal now. I'll make another log once I find somewhere safe.

-Log 13: Rogue-

I went through the portal, and found myself in a desolate wasteland. There's hardly any plants, just a few cactuses, and the area is littered with rotting meat, maggots, scorpions, and bandits. Still, anythings better than the hell I just escaped from. Of course, almost as soon as I went through the portal, two I.D.P.D. members were after me. I killed them, but they weren't the people that I used to know. The Throne has corrupted everything. It must be destroyed. Now, as I look upon this nightmare, I finally understand that this is **The End.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rogue

-Chapter 1: Rogue-

I breathe heavily through my face mask. I have just arrived in a desolate wasteland, through a portal. When I got here, there was only maggots big and small, rotting meat, scorpions, and ruthless bandits. However, none of them were of my fighting skill. I graduated I.D.P.D. combat academy with full marks. Strangely, the bandits seem to leave weapons and ammo just lying around in brightly colored chests, unlocked. It seems like anybody could just walk in and take them, which I did. In the red chest, I found a crossbow, already with some bolts in it, and in the orange chest, I found more bullets for my rifle. The portal has just opened, and I feel its strange gravitational pull. I decide there is nothing left for me here, and I allow myself to be pulled into the portal.

In the blink of an eye, I'm already in a very similar area to the one I just left. Before any bandits notice me, I quickly raise my crossbow to my face, aim, and fire, taking one of them out in one shot. The other bandits notice me and open fire. I quickly dart behind a large skull. Taking a quick breath, I jump out, quickly delivering two clean shots to the bandits' heads. I peek around a corner, where I see a large purple scorpion waiting for me. The second it sees me, it releases a copious amount of poisonous green goop from the end of its tail. I just barely dodge it, and I don't even bother to aim my crossbow, killing the vile thing instantly. I kick the dead thing out of the way to reveal a large green canister. It seems to be glowing with a strange green light. Cautiously, I poke it, and tongs of glowing green maggots burst out. I cry out in alarm as one of them latches onto my leg. My armor detects it and lets out an explosion, killing all of the maggots, but not hurting me. Unfortunately, I am still hurt. My arm is bleeding where the nasty little bug clamped on, an I'm worried that it might get infected. I shake my head, telling myself I'll worry about it later. I plod on, killing every last living thing in the area. I even find a small medkit that one of the bandits had on them, patching my arm up and putting some cream on it. Again, the portal sucks me up, transporting me to another area.

It's the same type of area I just left, but, there seems to be even more things that want to kill me. This place is packed to the brim with scorpions, maggots, and the nasty bandits. Scream in battle fury, and charge at the mutated freaks. I'm soaked in green blood of the maggots and scorpions, and the red blood of the bandits, bleeding from multiple wounds by the time I'm done. Suddenly, there's a rumble in the wall behind me, and a section of wall slides open on hidden hinges. I turn around, and I'm face to face with an enormous bandit. He must have twice as large, and instead of the normal rifles the bandits carried, he had a very large machine gun. I quickly turn and run, and at the last second before I duck behind a outcropping in the wall, he shoots me in the leg, causing me to cry out in pain. I lean out and take a few shots at him, but he seems to be unfazed. I hide again to catch my breath, and when I look back, I see him standing not three feet from me. He shoots me in the head. Somehow I'm still alive, but loosing blood fast. As everything goes black, I hear him chuckle: "Night Night."


	3. Chapter 2: Fish

-Chapter 2: Fish-

Bored, I puck the strings of my banged up, acoustic guitar. I'm trying to write a new song, but I'm uninspired. It's been weeks since anything's happened. Now my days consist if sitting around a constantly burning campfire. I remember, when The End began, I was a cop, and a good one too. Now, I would give anything to be back in one of those exciting car chases, or interrogating a criminal. I loved it. I sigh. I guess I should go look for supplies. I'm almost out of food, and I just need to stretch my legs. I begin walking, not really caring which direction I go. As I turn a corner, my jaw drops. There's a wounded person here, bleeding from a serious leg wound. But they're not a person, they seem to be made of some sort of crystalline substance. I can't really tell their gender, but when I hear it's voice, I know it's a woman.

"Oh, hello." She said to me. "Here to finish me off? That's all anybody wants to do anyways now that everything went to shit."

"What? Why would I kill you?" I responded, astounded.

"You're… not going to kill me?" She questioned.

"No. And hold still. I think I might have a spare medkit on me." I dig around in the pockets of my jeans. "Revolver, no. Guitar picks, no. Matches, no. Aha!"I triumphantly hold up a small white box with a red plus on it. I open it, retrieving some gauze, as well as some disinfectant cream. I wipe the black blood off the wound and clean it with a little water from my canteen, then wrap it up tightly with the gauze.

"Can you stand?" I ask.

"I think…" She responds uneasily. I help her to her feet, only for her to wince and shout in pain. "Nope, nope. I can't stand, let alone walk."

"Okay, well, let me think. I have an idea, but it might be a little weird." I scoop her up, and grunt under her weight.

"Sorry," She says, noticing me struggling." I used to weigh a lot less before The End.

"Yeah, well, I also used to not be a fish-thing," I responded unhappily. "I used to be a cop, you know? I helped save the world, but ever since The End, I have mutated in ridiculous ways. So has everybody. We're not even recognizable as humans anymore. My skin turned green, my fingers and toes became webbed, I grew gills, even though I can't breathe under water. That'd be nice, though. What about you?"

"Well, I was just, like, the average woman. I had a nice husband, two young children, and a happy, stable, life. I was very close to my family, y'know? I always thought family was the most important thing. Now, staying alive in this disaster of a planet we live in is the most important thing. Who knows where my family is anymore? I lost them weeks ago. We got separated by bandits, and I had to run for my life, otherwise we'd all die."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I responded. "Well, we're here." I state. We turn a corner, and waiting at the fire for us are a I.D.P.D. member and a strange melty, bubbling blob of flesh. I sigh and drop my weapon. What else could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 3: Crystal

-Chapter 3: Crystal-

So, this is something new. I'm just trying to survive on my own, making my way through the deserts, finding weapons, finding ammo. The same routine it's been since The End. I was just walking around, minding my own business, when all of a sudden a weird plant-thing ran up, shot some sort of weird seed at me which burst at my feet, shot me in the leg, and ran off, cackling madly. I laid around, groaning in pain, and although I knew if someone came up to finish me off, it would be an easy kill, I refused to let myself pass out. After around two hours, some strange fish man walked around the corner, and as he layed his eyes on me, I knew I would die. I braced myself, preparing for the end. I told him to just kill me and stop standing around, and he said he wasn't going to hurt me, but help me. He dug in his pockets, pulled out a medkit, and patched up my leg. He then carried me back to wherever he had come from.

As we traveled, I learned a bit about this guy. He said his name was Fish, because that's what he looked like. I responded with something like

"Hey, me too! Everyone calls me Crystal, on account of my appearance. Being like this, it's terrible. My mutation was slow and horrible. Can you imagine every last inch of your body hardening, turning into crystal? In the beginning you try to fight it, but eventually, you just give up, and let it claim your body. Thinking you're some sort of freak? I used to be beautiful. Now I'm a monster."

Fish replied with "Yeah, well, same here. Originally, nothing changed. Then, one day, I woke up to see that my left arm had turned completely green. I was terrified. Then the next day, it was the other arm. Then a leg. Eventually I was green everywhere. I thought it wasn't so bad. Then slits began to form on both sides of my neck. Then all my hair fell out, only to be replaced with fins."

I gasped. "That must've been terrible. I'm so sorry. At least us freaks are together."

"True," He sighed.

I noticed the acoustic guitar he carried under one arm. "Can you play that?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm actually not bad. I played for a few years before The End, and now, I've really got nothing better to do than sit around a campfire all day, thinking up new tunes. It keeps me from going crazy, y'know? When we get back to the campfire I'll play you a few songs. I don't have anything of my own written, however."

"Cool. I was always kind of an acoustic fan. My husband played it, but he wasn't ever really good. He only played it because I liked the sound."

"Yeah, I was in a band with a few other guys. I haven't seen any of them in ages. Lemme see, there was, uhh, this guy we always called Plant on account of his long green hair resembling vines on vocals, Eyes, who wore huge glasses all the time, never took 'em off. He played the drums, and, what was her name, oh, I don't remember, all I remember is the she looked like a Chicken, because her hair was bright white and super fluffy, like leathers."

I chuckled. "Hah, that's kinda funny. You're a nice guy, not killing me, and helping me and all this."

"It gives me something to do, at least," He responded as we finally turned a corner, seeing the bright light of a crackling campfire. *Click!* I turn my head to see a I.D.P.D. member aiming a large blue gun at my head. What a day, I thought as I raised my hands in surrender.


	5. Chapter 4: Melting

-Chapter 4: Melting-

I watched the exchange going on from one side to another with growing interest. Somehow, I had woken up in a burning fire with no memories of who I am or what I was doing in a fire, only to be pulled out my an I.D.P.D. member, who began questioning me about everything. I was too shocked to respond, as I was looking at my skin, of which a large quantity of it had melted off, revealing the bones underneath. The fire must've destroyed the nerve endings, because I wasn't in any pain. I eventually said

"Hi, umm, this may sound weird, but I don't remember who I am, and why was I in a burning fire?" I questioned to the woman.

"Look, kid. I don't really know. I must say, I'm surprised I'm alive myself. I was sure that big bandit killed me just a few minutes ago," She responded with.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I was going through the wastelands, trying to find somewhere safe, and it was going pretty well, but then, a hinged section of the wall open, and out of a sewer pipe protruding from it, came this enormous bandit. I ran, but he shot me in the leg, and then when I was hiding he came up to me and delivered a bullet to my head. It didn't kill me immediately, so I was left to bleed out on the ground. I blacked out, only to wake up here and find you snoozing in the campfire."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if there's a campfire, then there must be people nearby," I said, still looking at my skin.

"Yes. However, I don't know if that's good or bad news for us."

As she said that, we heard the sound of voices growing nearer. She motioned for me to be quiet and pulled out her rifle, aiming it at the spot where the voices would arrive. A few seconds later, a strange sight came around the corner. A fish-man with a guitar tucked under his arm was holding a large chunk of crystal, and he seemed to be talking to it. No, the crystal was talking back. I made out legs, arms, and a face. It was alive!

"Freeze." My new friend said, pointer her weapon at the two. The duo sighed and surrendered, the fish dropping his revolver, and the crystal raising its hands as a form of surrender.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned.

"Hey, this is my camp. I should be asking you the same question," The fish responded with.

"Oh, this is your campfire, and, singular log?"

"Yeah. Now I would like it if you stopped pointing your gun at my head, thank you very much," He stated curtly. She lowered her weapon, looking at the crystal being in his arms.

"Who's that?"

"This is my new friend, Crystal. She was wounded, so I fixed her up, and I was bringing her back here. Who are you, and what is that gross ooze next to you?"

"Well, I'm Rogue. I used to be the Captain of the I.D.P.D, but they all got corrupted when The End began. I stole some experimental technology, and booked it out of there. And this is, uhh…"

"I don't really know my name, only that I woke up in your campfire a few minutes ago, and was saved just in time by Rogue," I piped up, resulting in an intake of breath from both Fish and Crystal.

"Oh, I'm sorry I called you a gross ooze," Fish stated apologetically.

"It's alright. My skin got all melted by the fire, so I'm lucky to be alive. I don't know what you should call me. I don't even know who I am," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry. We'll call you, umm, Melting," Crystal said sympathetically.

"That sounds perfect," I said. "Now that we all know each other, what now?"

"I think the first step, for me, at least, is to get revenge on the Big Bandit," Rogue stated. "Will you join me?"

"Hell, I've got nothing better to do," Fish said. "This is the first exciting thing that's happened in a while,"

"I'll come too," Melting agreed. "Once my leg heals a bit more. I'll probably feel better in the morning,"

We all settled off to bed, me, glad to be surrounded by my new friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Revenge

-Chapter 5: Revenge-

I was the first one up in the morning, so while everybody else snoozed, I got up, cleaned up my sleeping supplies, stashed then in my pack, and tinkered with my blast armor. Crystal was the next one awake. I greeted her with a nod.

"How'd you sleep?" She greets me.

"Not bad, except for there was always a rock wedged in my back, no matter how much I shifted,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

"It's no big deal," I said, and went back to tightening bolts, cleaning and polishing the armor. Soon, I was satisfied. Next, I reloaded my rifle and checked that everything was working perfectly with it. I opened it up and cleaned and oiled the mechanisms.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about guns," She stated, interested.

"Yeah, well, I did graduate with full marks in the I.D.P.D. combat academy," I replied casually, like it was no big deal. "Hardly anyone else in the world is of my combat expertise. I know everything there is to know about guns,"

" _Hah! Yea, right, lady. Ima gun god! Ur just a wannabe!"_

"Umm, what exactly was that?" Crystal asked, confused, after about five minutes passed of us looking at each other, shocked.

"I don't know exactly, but we should wake the others before whoever said that comes back," I responded uneasily. We shook fish awake, who grunted, shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"Hey, Melting, wake up, buddy,"

"Mph, five more minutes," He said, turning over in his sleep. I resisted the urge to grin.

"No, we gotta get moving. We can't afford to stay in one place for too long. We heard some strange voice talking about a gun god. We don't know where it came from, though, but it heard what I said,"

"Spooky," Melting said quietly.

"Yes, well, we gotta get moving,"

And with that, our party of four headed off into the desert to get revenge on the Big Bandit. Soon, the dark blue-ish ground of the camp gave way to sand, and yellow dirt. We began to see cactuses, and I knew we were headed in the right direction.

"It's so…hot…" Fish grumbled after an hour of walking.

"Lemme see if I can fix that," Crystal replied. She grabbed a cactus with her hard purple hands, which the thorns didn't hurt, and ripped off the top, to get at the water of the plant. She held it up, triumphantly. Fish greedily took a drink, as did everybody else. After around thirty minutes or so of walking, we saw out first life of the desert. A small, white maggot, which melting immediately destroyed with the grenade launcher he was carrying.

"Woah, don't you think that was a bit of overkill?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"No way! I hate those slimy little things. They creep me out," Soon, we saw a large purple scorpion. It hadn't seen us yet, but it would if we got any closer to the abomination.

"Hold on, I got this," Fish stated. He drew his revolver, took aim, and quickly delivered six quick shots to the beast. It died with a teeth-clenching screech.

"Good shot," Crystal congratulated him. We trekked on, eventually reaching a bandit camp. There were bandits everywhere, but I didn't see Big Bandit.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do," I told our group. "Fish, you and I are going to be rushing in, I've got my armor, and you're pretty fast,"

"I can roll," Fish said, smirking.

"Good. Crystal, you and Melting are going to be behind us, taking out anything you see trying to stop us. Got it?"

"Yeah, but there's one problem," Crystal said hesitantly.

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a weapon. Whoever injured me stole my revolver,"

"Well, hopefully we can find one for you in this camp, because I don't have any spares," Fish and I charged in, killing bandits left and right, me releasing burst after burst of rifle bullets, and Fish going crazy with his trigger fingers. I heard an explosion behind me, and I smiled, knowing Melting was going to work. Soon, we were just hunting for bandits to kill. I stepped through a door, and Big Bandit was waiting for me. For some reason, my mouth split open into a grin.

"Finally,"

Big Bandit released a hailstorm of fire from his enormous machine gun. I dodged it, hiding behind a pillar, and released a few shots into him. He grunted, not fazed much. He took a running jump at me, somehow demolishing the pillar with just his body.

"Time to try out a new trick," I said as I pressed a button on my armor, releasing three portal explosions right on top of Big Bandit, doing devastating damage. Unfortunately, I could only do this once. I let out a scream of rage as I emptied the rest of my bullets into him, hating every last inch of his stupid, bandaged body. Finally, finally, he let out a grunt and keeled over. I walked over to his unmoving corpse, and kicked it a few times for good measure, then spat on it. Crystal, Fish, and Melting came in, who were watching from around the corner.

"God damn, remind me not to get on your bad side!" Fish stated. Crystal whistled in approval. Melting just patted me on the back.

"We're done just yet," I said pointing to the secret hinged wall where Big Bandit had come out of the first time.

"It looks like a sewer pipe of some sort," Melting said, peering inside. "We won't be able to see very well, it's dark,"

"Yeah, well, we gotta go in there and rid it of its contents, because they must've been in league with Big Bandit," I said. "Time to continue our quest,"


End file.
